


The Games We Play

by Anra7777



Series: Next Life [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A certain theory is implied, M/M, Tag-light in order to prevent spoilers for those who didn't figure out who Demyx's crush is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anra7777/pseuds/Anra7777
Summary: Demyx has a concert and worries about his crush. Then he has a conversation with said crush about the nature of their lives.





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> So, after writing “This is the Next Life,” I wrote down 8-9 one shot ideas for stories set in the verse. Each focuses on different characters, some have pairings, others don’t. I doubt I’ll ever write them all, but I just thought you guys might want to know that I didn’t add all those new characters in the second story for nothing. Each one shot idea is supposed to flesh out and explore the relationships among the characters. Even if I never write them all, I did, however, really want to write this one. NaraMori said that Demyx’s crush’s identity was “totally subtle. Subtle like a truck.” But I couldn’t resist revealing him to those who didn’t figure it out. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I haven’t given up on “Remember.” The third chapter is about half way done. But to be honest, I’m finding writing it so depressing, I keep running away to write happier stuff instead. Please forgive me.
> 
> Rated T for language and some suggestive stuff.

The Games We Play

“Is he out there? Do you think he’s out there? What if he’s not out there?” 

Lea peeked behind the school stage curtain, hoping it would help stem Demyx’s incessant babbling. 

“Relax, he always shows up for your performances,” the redhead reassured. “See, there he is, in the front row, as usual.” 

“Am I ever going to find out just who this mysterious ‘he’ is?” Roxas asked, amused. He was backstage to wish Lea to “break a leg” for the performance, and not because Demyx kept whining at him to join their band as lead singer. 

He idly picked up a piece of sheet music that had fallen on the ground, noticing that the margins were full of hearts and words. He was only able to make out a cursive “L,” before the paper was snatched away from him by a pouting dirty blond. 

“No.” Demyx reprimanded. 

“Well, as long as you’re not writing ‘Lea,’ I’m okay with it.” Ventus gave the paper a sideways look, wondering if he could use any wind magic to get it to come back his way. Now that he thought about it, he’d yet to try to access his magic in this lifetime, too worried that someone might accidentally see. 

Lea snickered and even Isa gave an amused chuckle. 

“Oh, he’s definitely not writing _ my _ name,” Lea teased. “But he _ is _ totally acting like a girl.” 

Demyx threw his open water bottle at Lea, and after smacking him in the face, the water splashed all over him, fortunately avoiding getting anywhere else but Lea wet.

“Hey!” Lea spluttered. 

“You deserved it.” Demyx sniffed. 

“Well, I should go find a seat,” Ventus eyed Demyx warily, before giving his wet boyfriend a kiss. “Break a leg, Lea.”

“Nooo, RoxieVeni! You need to stay here and sing for us!” Demyx cajoled.

“Nope.” Roxas relentlessly shot him down, as he felt Ventus start to be swayed. Ventus was too damn goody two-shoes for their own good. Which is how Demyx had found out they were decent singers in the first place. But that was neither here nor now. 

Roxas left, and the trio checked their instruments to make sure they were in good condition: Isa on the keyboard, Lea on the drums, and Demyx on the guitar.

Their concert would start at any moment. 

***

After the concert, Demyx was the last to leave the school, as he fiddled around with his locker, guitar case strapped to his back. He seemed to be waiting.

The unknown teen from the cafeteria, the one Roxas couldn’t recognize, approached. He leaned against the neighboring locker, arms crossed.

“Are you done playing yet?” The voice was surprisingly soft spoken for the smirk that accompanied it.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“As if.” The figure huffed.

“Come on, Luxu. You’ve got to admit it’s so much fun to pretend we don’t know anything and fall in love all over again!” 

“No, what I know is that you’re wasting perfectly good time we could be openly together.”

“You said that at the Castle That Never Was too, Xiggy...” the blond pouted. 

“Don’t call me that.” The snap was automatic, born of years of saying the same thing. Then, “Aren’t you at all worried about anyone, like Ventus, figuring it out? Who I am? Who—” Demyx cut him off, with a finger pressed to his lips. 

“Why don’t you smile for me anymore?” He changed the subject. “That sweet smile that made me fall for you in the first place. I love your smile, Luxu.” 

“I’m not a child anymore.” Luxu mumbled sullenly.

Demyx gently pinched one of Luxu’s cheeks. “Does that mean you’re not allowed to smile? Come on, you’ve been doing a fantastic job! And you’re in your original body! At least smile a little!” 

Luxu’s mouth wobbled, as he managed his old smile for a fraction of a second, before it drooped back into his usual resting smirk face. 

It was enough to make Demyx horny.

“Let’s fuck.”

“Here? Can’t you wait until we get home?”

“But when we’re at home, you’re always worried that Dad will find us and kill you.” 

“Hey, he took out my eye before. Even if he has no memories, I don’t trust the guy not to go psycho on my ass. Besides, it’s not my fault that your mom this life became a head of the local mafia and hired me to be your bodyguard when we were young, impressionable 'kids.' At least I know she doesn’t mind our relationship.” Luxu rolled his eyes in aggrievement. Demyx giggled. 

“Can you imagine Ventus’ face if he found out Aqua and Terra were my _ parents_?” 

“I think he’d be more floored by the whole mafia thing, to be honest.” 

“Anyway, let’s talk less about Ventus and my parents, and more about the naughty ways Mr. Bodyguard’s going to protect me.” Demyx purred and looped his arms around Luxu’s neck, one hand toying with the black strands it found on his head.

“I can think of a few ways.” Luxu held Demyx’s hips, and pulled him closer. He was still a little shorter than Demyx, but he had every hope he’d outpace the blond soon. Especially since he was a year older in this life.

Luxu was just about to reach down to cup the blond, when the throat clearing of the janitor broke the moment. 

“It’s time for students to leave, unless you’re not worried about getting locked in the school overnight,” he warned them. 

“Oh, thanks for letting us know.” Demyx said, clearly disappointed, but a lifetime of Aqua beating manners into him prevailed. 

They made their way out to the limo which had parked outside the side entrance as inconspicuously as a limo possibly could be. The driver opened the door to let Demyx in with a murmured, “Young Master.” Luxu got in by himself on the other side, noting that the privacy shield between the front and back was already up. 

“Well, Master,” he raised an eyebrow. “You were certainly quick raising the shield.” 

“Luxu, how many times do I need to tell you to call me ‘Demyx?’” The blond reached over to toy with a sensitive part of Luxu.

“When I’m not employed by your mom, I’ll consider it.” He reached over to return the favor. They wouldn’t have long before they reached the house, and who knew how long they’d have to be by themselves once they were there? 

Forgoing the seatbelt, Luxu turned and straddled the blond’s lap, making touching each other easier. Even if they had an accident, he wouldn’t need to worry about inertia taking him anywhere, thanks to his powers. The same couldn’t be said for the blond, so Luxu sacrificed his dignity for Demyx’s safety. 

As they kissed, Luxu couldn’t help but regret that they couldn’t have sex on the ceiling anymore, as that would just cause too many questions if they were caught. Maybe if the blond ever moved out… but that would be too dangerous, considering the blond’s position. Too many people already wanted to harm the blond, simply for who his mother was. Demyx could protect himself, but Aqua didn’t know that. 

“Please, Luxu,” Demyx groaned. “When we get home, I want you to fuck me.” 

“Sure.” Luxu nibbled on his ear. “Anything for you, _ Master _.” 


End file.
